


Unravelled

by Servena



Category: Underworld (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Minor Character Death, Post-Underworld, Reminiscing, Smoking, The Subway-Station-Incident
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-27 17:19:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10813389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Servena/pseuds/Servena
Summary: “Can I ask something? What does that remind you of?”





	Unravelled

He watches as she opens the window and lights the cigarette in her hand. The incoming air is cold and carries the scent of the city below.

He doesn’t see her smoke often, but whenever she does, her eyes glaze over, as if she’s looking at a faraway place where he can’t follow. Sometimes he’s not sure if he wants to. Other times…

He sinks into an arm chair and watches her silhouette in front of the sky. “Can I ask something?”

“Yes”, she answers after a moment of silence without turning around.

“What does that remind you of?”

She looks down at the cigarette as if she’s now seeing it for the first time. He can hear her hesitate, the way the air slips through her lips without producing words. “Friends.”

“Vampires?”

Now she throws a gaze back over her shoulder. Smoke is rising up from her mouth. “Do you think I had human friends?”

“I don’t know”, he answers honestly. There’s a lot he doesn’t know about her.

She turns back to look out of the window. “Yes, Vampires.”

The silence stretches between them. His fingers have found a loose thread in the chair and are now pulling on it, slowly unravelling the fabric. “Do you want me to stop?”

She shakes her head. Then, after another drag of the cigarette, she says: “You met them.”

He is confused for a moment. Yes, he has seen vampires beside her, but he doesn’t think that qualifies as ‘meeting’.

“In the subway station.”

He remembers.

His memories of the subway station are jumbled, jagged pieces, burnt into his mind by the sheer amount of adrenaline in his veins. He remembers watching a man being shot and then burning from the inside. He remembers a man following another through the subway cars and out into the tunnel. Screaming.

“What happened to them?” He already knows.

“They died.”

He rises up and steps behind her, hands hovering unsure if she wants to be touched. “I’m sorry”, he says softly.

She leans her head back against his shoulder and offers him the cigarette. He takes it and breathes in the smoke as well as a part of herself. “Me, too.”


End file.
